


Beautiful Boy (#138 Reunion)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [29]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gone too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boy (#138 Reunion)

The hunt had gone too long. The last week had been hell, so close but unable to touch, unable to kneel.

"Don't let Charlie talk you to death." Don had warned while leaving.

"Just got to cover a few things for the paperwork."

Charlie locked his office door but Ian was too far gone to care who walked in now to find him already on his knees.

Ian opened himself to the savage kiss, Charlie's hand tight in his hair. Ian surrendered himself to Charlie's will. Charlie pressed his forehead to Ian's.

"Oh my beautiful boy, I have missed you."


End file.
